The Turn of Fate
by Team TwiPotter Girl
Summary: ADULT EYES ONLY! This is a AU new moon story... Full summery inside... This story involves Bella becoming a slave to her worst nightmare. How will her soul mate save her?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

A/n: Ok lets do this! We are starting over! With less grammar issues and more details!

If you are against any sort of abuse (sexually, mentally and physically) DO NOT CONTINUE...

Summary:

Bella's life is finally beginning to even out again after the Cullen's leave. Jacob never came back after he got 'sick'. There are powers that the Cullens didn't know about that has brought James back.

Now continue though Bella's struggle to continue to keep reality on herself...or will she fail and submit to James' will as his slave. The story involves: Abuse, BDSM, blood and other various things.

Hard painful limits will be tested, Mental strength will be stretched and a couples love will endure...

Chapter 1 Nightmare

**Victoria POV**

A slur of foreign words came from my mouth as I chanted the spell. The spell the was going to bring my lover back. Suddenly a explosion of smoke surrounded me. and a man emerged from the smoke

"You have done well my love" His velvety voice called to me.

The smoke cleared and I Squealed in delight

"So have you kept tabs on her while I was away" He asked stroking my cheek

"Yes I have. She is alone... No protection"

"Very Good" He purred "Lets go retrieve her now, I want to have my fun" he said taking my hand as we ran toward Forks

As we ran to Isabella Swan...

_**._.-:'~ The Twist of Fate ~':-._.**_

**Bella POV**

It has been 5 months since the Cullen's left and 1 month since Jacob abandoned me. It was a sunny day out and school was on break.

I decided to go in the back and read... I had been reading new kind of books... books that would not remind me of _**them. **_I laid the blanket out and read until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

"Bella?" He called

"I'm out back" I said back as I collected my stuff

I had a strange feeling as if someone was watching me, I shook it off and dashed inside

"Oh hi" He said as I walked in

"Hi dad sorry I was reading" I said quietly

"No no its fine Bells I will just order pizza" He said quickly

"Okay" I agreed

After we ate I cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers away. I threw a load of laundry in and went to the living room to say goodnight to Charlie.

"Night Dad, I love you, See you in the morning" I said kissing him on the cheek

"Night Bells See you in the morning" He said quietly

I slowly went upstairs and changed in to my sleep shorts and a tank top. I went and brushed my teeth, then I crawled in to my bed...

I was dozing off when I felt something enter my mouth it was large and stretched my mouth. My eyes shot open and came face to face with Victoria's red eyes staring at me

"Shh Bella you don't want your dad to hear us" She whispered and latched a strap around my head I then realized that the object in my mouth a a gag.

I was frozen I had no clue what to do so I stayed quiet and stared at her. Her evil grin grew wider as she reach in her pocket she took out 3 types of handcuffs but they were made of leather and had rings on them I was confused.

"Stand up now" She ordered in a deadly voice I just stared "I said now" She hissed I scrambled out of bed and stood in front of her. She spun me around and clasped a cuff above my elbow on both arms and attached them at least I thought by the click sound it made. She did the same with my wrists, and my ankles. She spun me back to face her she reached in her pocket and took out a blind fold slipping over my head and blinding me.

"Stay still" she hissed in my ear making me jump I heard her rustle around with some stuff, then I felt a prick in my arm I caught my scream before it escaped. A sudden wave of fog went over me as I felt her lift me and threw me over her shoulder. I grunted at her hard cold skin before I went unconscious...

_**._.-:'~ The Twist of Fate ~':-._.**_

I felt like I had been asleep for ages. The fog in my head was lifting, but my limbs felt numb and heavy. I tried remembering what happened and where I was and what happened. But I couldn't concentrate on 1 thought

"She's waking up" I heard a high bell like voice, and then I remembered... Everything came crashing down...

Victoria took me...

I opened my eyes but saw nothing, It was pitch black in the room I was I went over my senses I yanked my hands and legs. I realized I was spread eagle on a metal table... and was naked. The ball gag was still in my mouth and drool was leaking out of the side of my mouth.

Suddenly a blinding light turn on over me. I looked around the room and began to shake whether from the cold or fear I did not know...

The room was red and very large There was a bed on the other side of the room, Several different types of cages stacked by the wall, There was a bench and a cross there was a dresser a wardrobe and a couple cabinets in the room Chains hung from the ceiling, and there were a couple of machines in the corner. I wasn't able to see exactly what they did cause most of I was covered by a sheet There were 3 doors in the room the 1st was a metal door that I assumed to be the entrance and exit. The 2nd and 3rd door was wood they were both closed so I was unable to see what they lead too.

"Checking out the room are we?" Victoria asked while walking in the metal door.

I whimpered and squirmed in my restraints.

Victoria walked up to me and caressed my breast I thought I heard her say 'beautiful' Then her eyes darted to mine and I was locked in her red eyed gaze

"Bella, we are going to have so much fun" She cooed.

I shivered as her cold hands traveled down my stomach and moved in between my thighs. The fear in me rose but I stayed as still as possible. What ever game she was playing I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of my fear.

"You are being such a good girl" She purred

A new sensation went through me when she flick at my clit and I soon felt wetness between my legs. I was horrified that I was reacting to her touch this way.

"Such a good girl" she murmured.

She Pulled her hand away and walked over to one of the cabinets. I heard her rustling around for stuff. I rested my head on the cold metal table I had a growing fear that things were going to get far worse

What am I doing here?... And what the hell is she going to do to me?

Then I felt several thing being put on the table I was on My shaking turned violent I knew it was out of fear now because the room had warmed up a lot since the first time

"Shhh My pet be patient" She cooed "No need to be so excited"

Her hand slipped between my legs again and she played with my clit some more I moaned at the feeling, it was involuntary, I felt humiliated.

"Not like this hasn't been fun but we have business to attend to" She said and slid a wedge under my hips that brought my pelvis up and making my back hurt, then took a strap and pinned my hips down. I could make no body movements. I was frozen in fear as she locked the strap down. Any thought of not showing fear flew out the window!

"Now pet this will hurt but whats the point in training if it doesn't hurt a bit" She laughed to herself.

I felt a hard thing at my entrance of my sex. I screamed into the gag as the object penetrated me what ever this was it was very large, the object was getting deeper and I had tears running down my cheeks. The burning, stretching sensation was almost to much. Just then I felt a sharp pain the noises coming from behind the gag were a jumbled mess I had never felt such pain before...

Victoria pumped the object in and out a couple of times. I was confused even more when I felt a tight felling in my lower stomach. My walls were pulsing around the intruding object in me. It was like a knot was growing each time she pumped the object. In and out. The pain left and the knot tightened. I was horrified when I realized that I was reaching my climax. I had heard many story's about how the climax felt but never understood till now. Whimpers were coming from behind the gag.

"Cum for me my pet cum for me" Victoria cooed and pumped faster suddenly the knot broke and I released. I screamed out. Pure pleasure washed over me... I was disgusted in myself.

"You are such a good girl" She purred

I felt the object slip into place... She was going to leave it in me?

'Yup I am in the worst nightmare ever' I thought to myself

"Okay halfway done pet" She said I cringed as she pet my sweating face

I was confused... why was she calling me pet? And why was she doing this? She said this was training but for what?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt 2 of her fingers penetrate my anus her cold fingers were wet with something... Oh God.

"You will be so full when I'm done with you" She giggled

Her fingers went deeper and stretched me. The noises coming from me were screams, and moans. The knot came back as she curled her fingers in and around my hole. She started pumping her fingers in and out of my anus. The knot was taught ready to go but before any release came her fingers were gone. I started to cry, I hated that she was making me feel this why was she doing this to me!

As soon as I thought that I felt another object come up to my entrance. I moaned as the object entered my butt. The same burn and stretch feeling coursed though me as it got deeper. The screams where so bad my throat felt raw.

When she said I would be full I never thought about her words till now. She was right. I felt very full. almost sickeningly so.

She started pumping the object in and out the knot tighten even more and I felt like I was going to explode.

"Don't you dare come" she hissed "You already had your release tonight" I whimpered at her words

Just about when I almost lost control she stopped the taunting and pushed the plug, or thats what I thought it was, pop in to place just like the one in my sex

She took out the wedge and placed a metal bar around my hips then covered my nether regions with a leather strap connecting it to the metal. From what i figured this was a chastity belt

"You are so good" She cooed "What I just put in you is called a dildo and a anal plug we want to make sure you are good and ready for us. and just so you aren't tempted to take them out i put a chastity belt on you." She smiled at me a shiver went down my spine at her words

"Now we should talk about why your here, but first we should get you reacquainted with someone" Victoria said stepping away from me and walked to the large metal door.

She opened the door.

My worst nightmare walked though the door and smiled at me

"Hello Bella"

A/n: I have been wanting to start this story up again but I wanted to start over… I hope none of you mind! Update asap!

Thanks Jess


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Loss

**A/n I feel so much more better bout this story the more I go along!**

Chapter 2: Blood loss

**Bella POV **

There in front of me stood a man that I thought was ash. I mean I had seen him burn. Right?

I was questioning my sanity at this point. None of this made any sense Victoria kidnapping me and making me feel so good but so violated. Then here was... James...

Oh god what are they going to do to me? It was obvious they weren't just going to kill me. But I wish they would

"Hello Isabella, I have missed you. Did you miss me? James asked coming up to the table his icy fingers danced around my bare body making goose bumps in their wake

"I asked did you miss me?" he said louder slapping the inside of my thighs making me scream at the suddenness of it.

"Yes" I said as best as I could around the gag in my mouth.

He smiled a sadistic smile. and started to tap at the leather strap covering my sex. And keeping the... objects... in. I cant even come to terms with what going on. Everything is just so-

I jumped out of my thoughts when a quick slap came over the lather belt.

"Isabella do you know why your here?" he asked me

I shook my head no.

His smile grew even wider.

"Well listen closely because I will only be saying this once and if you fail to listen there will be a severe punishment... Got it?" He spoke while poking and prodding at me.

I nodded

"Good... Now my pet, you are here for one reason, and only one reason. To please me and my mate. Whether by offering your body... or blood. I am now your master as Victoria is your mistress. Your life, your blood, your pleasure, your pain, and this body is all mine, I own you." His eye were staring so fiercely in to mine I had to look down "You can't talk, move, or do anything without my permission. Do you understand, Pet"

I gulped but didn't answer because he just told me I couldn't talk or move without permission and wasn't going to anger him in the first 10 second of him telling me what to do. He had me in a vulnerable state so I wasn't going to push it.

He chuckled "Very good, you learn quickly Isabella. No get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow"

I felt a prick in my arm and I was quickly pulled in to the fog again.

**_._.-:'~ The Turn of Fate ~':-._._**

I awoke to a sharp pain in my neck. I screamed. My eyes flashed open trying to get some barring on something. I tried to struggle to get up but I found my limbs tied along with a stone cold heavy body over mine and felt objects (i refused to call them anything other because I didn't want to accept what was happening.

I heard the sound of sucking and soon realized that my body felt numb. Whimpers came out of my non-gaged mouth.

James sat up he was between my legs. There was a blanket over my body, well up to my belly.

I realized I wasn't on the metal table any more but on a soft bed.

"You are so tasty my pet, sleep some more just needed to taste you we have much to do later. you training shall start in the afternoon" he said getting off of me and pulling the blanket to my neck. My whole body was tied down. He kissed me on the lips, I could taste the blood and I quickly stiffened.

"Rest my pet, we shall talk later"

He shut the lights off leaving me in the pitch black all alone, and tied down.

I started crying.

**Esme POV**

Its been 5 months since we left Forks and I regretted it everyday. My family was torn apart. Edward had left for 4 months and we just got him back, but he was miserable. Well we all were. but he was alway in his room. Alice my poor Alice she was a shell only going about action for Jaspers sake. Jasper was miserable also he had everyone grief on him. Emmett and Rosalie just returned from another trip. They had been doing this since we left go on a trip the come back for a week or two then leave again. Carlise just worked. He was barely home and when he was he hide in his study. I missed my husband, and me? Well I wasn't doing anything I just sat around trying to figure out how to fix this.

The only thing to do rationally was to go back to Bella. I growl came from upstairs at this thought. I sighed

"And we will take it to Forks, Washington where there has been reports of very strange disappearances of a few of the residents of this small quiet town." The newscaster said. The news was on low but obviously I could hear it just fine, Along with everyone else in the house.

Carlisle sat beside me and turned up the volume as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward sat on the couches around the T.V.

"Yes its very strange with in the last week there have been 5 people reported missing one of them being Forks police Chiefs Daughter" Gasps and cries rang out in the room "Yes Isabella Swan went Missing out of her home in the middle of the night. Officials report that the was a small amount of blood found along with a syringe with reside of a strong narcotic not prints were found. The other 4 have actually been found in the woods dead all of them female. Caroline Rivers was found to have been raped and torture and complete blood loss along with Sarah Monroe, Kelly Dimes, and Lisa Adams. But still no sign of Isabella. Officials are asking anyone with info to please call this number..."

"How have i not seen anything?" Alice Screeched

"Raped, tortured.. What if.." Rosalie was panicking and sobbing Emmett held her his his own sobbed racking his body.

Edward was still and obviously in shock

"What vampire would be in Forks?" Carlisle asked "Complete blood loss..." he muttered squeezing me.

"We must go look for her" I whispered

Everyone stood up when i said that, and we were on our way to Forks

**A/n: what do you think? better? Review please!**


End file.
